Adam Garcia
Biography A long-time war veteran, there is nothing Adam has not seen or heard. Word even has it that he once fought off armies of human clone soldiers during battles of the past decade, making him one of the most respected mercenary in the field. Ruthless and fearless, this seasoned fighter is an unstoppable force. Now you'd better pray you don't cross his path... Origins This is the story when Adam is still young and will cover how he came to be a well-respected man that most people see and it will involve him and his mentor and also how he lost his eye.In the character bio,there was a mention about him taking on an entire army of clones.this will be incorporated in the story.it is divided into 5 chapters. Chapter 1 The night was quiet. Too quiet for most people. The air is still and the stars and the moon hid behind the dark veil of the sky. The night sounds of the jungle have been muted by some unknown foreboding sense. Adam Garcia, just past his thirtieth birthday, sat alone in his makeshift tent, unable to sleep in the dead of the night. You hardly care about birthdays, especially in the line of work he's in. But still, this past birthday somehow felt like milestone. He stepped out of his tent and took in the sight before him - a hundred of his fellow mercenaries camping out, all resting for the big day ahead. For him, this is home, his family. From his early days, this has been the only place where he felt he belonged. Well, that and the battlefield. "Couldn't sleep as well?" a voice asked. He turned to see Darren, the leader of the mercenaries - his mentor, his father-figure - also looking at the sleeping soldiers. "I know it's a big day tomorrow, but we'll need all the energy we can muster." Darren turned back towards his own tent. "Try to get some rest." Adam stood there for a moment or two more, taking in the silence and the impending battle tomorrow. And slowly, he went back to his tent. It will be a glorious day tomorrow. Chapter 2 It was almost exactly ten years ago when Adam stumbled into the village where Darren and his mercenaries operated out from. He was nearly shot on sight by the guards but Darren stopped them in time and took the boy in. From the get-go, Darren saw Adam's rebellious and proud nature and saw him as a perfect candidate to be part of his army. And so the years passed and Darren trained Adam to become a lethal force on the battlefield. Not only that, Darren taught him how to be a respectable soldier and leader. From his first combat at the age of fifteen, to his first victory leading an army in battle at age twenty, Adam climbed up the ranks fast and earned the respect of his fellow soldiers. By age twenty five, Adam had become Darren's right-hand man and second-in-charge of the entire army. For the next five years, Adam helped Darren put together a plan of infiltrating one of the major cloning factories. It will the a first-of-its-kind attempt and they made sure that the plan was fail-proof. They also managed to recruit other mercenary groups to join in the cause. It was about a month away from his thirtieth birthday that everything was set in place. Darren has been travelling out of the village more often to recruit more soldiers and Adam has been running things for the time being. Finally, Darren came back and they were all ready to make their charge towards the clone factory. The time of glory was at hand. And so they set off on their journey. Chapter 3 Dawn broke with very little fuss and the entire army was up and ready the moment the first light hit. Darren led them swiftly across the forest and they ended up at the gates of the factory by midday. Scouting for the positions of the guards and entry-points, they patiently waited for sundown. The entire army was confident that this will be a smooth operation. The cloning factory and the guards had no idea that they were going to be atta-cked. And with the plan being carried out by Adam and Darren, their most respected leaders, they were more concerned with the victory celebrations and the glory it would bring. But something was bothering Adam. Something that he could not put a finger on. Maybe it was the extreme quietness that has followed them since they entered the forest. Maybe it was how easy this whole thing was turning out to be. Maybe he was just being a bit paranoid, this being their first big revolutionary operation and all. He spoke to Darren about it. "Aren't you a bit too old to be having cold feet my boy?" he mocked in a friendly way. But Adam knew he's always been a kind man, and that he'd never let harm fall on his own soldiers, especially Adam, who has been like a son to him. "Collect your nerves and be ready," he added. "We strike within the hour." Chapter 4 A few minutes after sundown, the army atta-cked. There were but a few handful of guards and they were easily neutralized. After breaching the compound, the army made their way towards the entrance to the main factory. There would only be just a few more guards and the factory would be theirs for the taking. They entered the main hanger and all was unnaturally quiet. And dark beyond sight. The moment the entire army was in the hanger, the large entrance doors shut automatically and blinding spotlights beamed down from above at them. And all hell broke loose. Gunfire rang loud as bullets came down, taking the army out. Adam felt a moment of panic before he felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck and blacked out. When he came to, there was smell of used ammunition, blood, smoke and all the other undesirable remanants of a battle. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way," he heard someone say. He looked up to see Darren, surrounded by a huge army of clone soldiers. He didn't seem like a captive, more like a... leader amongst them. This can't be... Adam looked around. "They're all dead," Darren told him. "I spared you because I assumed you're the only one smart enough to understand." Adam tried to think but he was hurting too much and too disarrayed, so he blurted out an obligatory "Why?" "Oh, you're better than that," Darren snarled. "This is the only logical step for us mercenaries to take. We can't be just living like scavenging runts in that village. I have been talking with people from the cloning corporations. There's a new world order coming, and I for one plan to be part of this then be exterminated like pests." He looked down at Adam sympathetically. "I know you'd like to be part of the winning team as well." He reached out his hand and helped Adam up. Adam staggered up and gathered himself as Darrenpassed a rifle to him. With the clone army behind him, Darren started walking out. "Come, we have important people to meet... And a mercenary village to destroy." They all started walking out of the hanger. Except Adam, who stood there, holding onto the rifle. Thoughts running rampant through his head, Adam stood still. Darren noticed this and turned around. So did the clone army. "What seems to be the matter?" he asked, readying his own rifle. Adam looked up sternly. "You can't possibly be thinking of taking out an entire army by yourself. I know you're not an idiot." Adam didn't move. "Well, come on then. We haven't got all night." And Darren aimed his rifle at Adam. "Are you with me boy?" Chapter 5 Dawn broke and from the dying fires of a factory that was completely destroyed walked out a lone figure. He was limping, his left side of the face damaged and bleeding profusely. But he still gripped his rifle in his hand as he stumbled out. "You stupid, stupid boy..." Darren's last words lingered in his head. "You have no idea what you've just passed on. The new world order is imminent and this was your chance to be part of it. Our chance to be part of it. But no..." The morning sun shone sharply onto Adam's disfigured face. A new day was rising and Adam was there alone, once again, with nothing but blood and scars to show. He knew he needs to just continue on, no matter what. There was an army to regroup, a supposed new world order to oppose. What a way to start off a December. "I assumed wrong. Guess you weren't as smart as I thought." The last gunshot he fired into Darren was still ringing in his thoughts. END.